


Sweet Daydreaming

by plethoraofemotions (Danbored)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/plethoraofemotions
Summary: Inspired by the Valentine's Day chapter (159). Proceed with caution; contains minor spoilers.





	Sweet Daydreaming

**~Karma's P.O.V.~**

"Fine, I'll listen to what you have to say."

Because of that, he ended up going to space with him. Nagisa sure can be pretty amazing despite his size.

On Valentine's Day, Karma worked with Nakamura to help Kayano deliver her chocolates. He recalled their conversation back when they discussed how Nagisa has a low self-esteem. And after Kayano ended up giving them as obligatory chocolates instead, Nakamura said something about being unable to take it away from her. At the time, Karma didn't really understand what she was saying, but he feels that now, he could maybe relate just a bit.

Having that kind of relationship with Nagisa, only Kayano could pull off a stunt like that. He and Nakamura on the other hand, probably might ruin the mood if they'd been the ones giving the chocolates instead.

What would it be like if he were to give the chocolates to Nagisa though? Of course Koro-sensei would have to be distracted at the time, if it were to happen...

_"Nagisa~"_

_"What is it, Karma? What're we doing so deep in the mountains?"_

_He beckoned him closer. "C'mere."_

_When Nagisa was close enough, Karma strode towards him so that they were standing directly in front of each other._

_Karma leaned down to close the gap between their lips, kissing Nagisa's deeply. Nagisa, caught by surprise, gasped which gave Karma the opportunity to shove his tongue in._

_When they parted, both boys were gasping for air. Nagisa tasted something sweet in his mouth and realized it was chocolate. He peered up at Karma, who was smirking although there was a slight blush that tinted his cheeks that matched his own._

_"Happy Valentine's Day~" Karma said in his usual teasing tone._

_Nagisa blushed a deeper shade of red but smiled nonetheless. "Thank you Karma."_

_It was a smile that warned Karma's heart, one that he yearned to keep, to always be seeing it on Nagisa's face. But Karma was brought out of his thoughts as he felt himself unconsciously shiver._

_Nagisa was looking at him with that kind of expression, the one he wears when he sets his sights towards something and charges straight towards it. A flash, Karma swears he sees a snake, but when he looks at Nagisa again, he's smiling at him._

_Then he attacks. Karma barely saw it coming. When Nagisa strikes, he's melding their lips together a second time. Except this time, it's definitely way better than the first for some reason. And maybe it's because Nagisa was the one who engaged it this time._

_Karma is reminded that Nagisa probably has experience with Kayano already, but then he thinks that if Kayano fell in love for Nagisa after that one kiss, then he must be a naturally good kisser. His eyes are open and he stares into Nagisa's eyes, who are watching him._

_When they pull away, Karma's leaning towards him, chasing after Nagisa's lips. The latter gives him a sheepish smile and looks away in embarrassment. It's no surprise how Karma managed to fall for someone like that._

\---

"Karma?"

He woke up with a start to see the boy of his dreams (literally).

"Oh hey Nagisa. Did you get any chocolates? Hmm?" he smirked knowingly.

Nagisa nodded. "Kayano gave me chocolates to thank me although I should be the one thanking her... What about you, Karma? Are those chocolates you've received?"

Ah, Nagisa was referring to the ones Karma had requested for. "Nah, they're just chocolates laced with cyanide I asked from Okuda. Want some?" he asked playfully.

"Oh. No, I'm good thanks," Nagisa replied. "Want to walk home together? It's getting late."

"Sure. Let's go."

_At least, they could maintain this kind of relationship together. As long as he's with Nagisa, Karma doesn't think he minds that they're not intimate with each other. But someday, his feelings will develop further and he'll long for more._

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, the summary is pretty bad. It's okay, I'm kinda bad at everything.


End file.
